disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
DES X
DES X is a man-made demon artificially created by Fuka's father and is the perfect version of Desco, as well as one of the major antagonists from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story DES X is also the one responsible for killing Fuka and sending Desco down to Hades. DES X hates both Fuka and Desco and wants their dad all to herself. DES X was meant to destroy the Human World by orders of Judge Nemo, but she refused the order after her defeat, stating that the only one she'd obey is Fuka's father. She is called the "true final boss" by Fuka's father. When the party meets her at the end of Ep.8, she reveals the reasons behind Fuka's death and Desco's abandonment and also states that the party cannot defeat her. After she is beaten, she refuses to lose and transforms into a giant version of herself. Fuka learns of how DES X killed her solely for the reason that she wanted her father all to herself. Fuka is enraged by this revelation and powers up at the same time as DES X. After she is beaten again, DES X states the reason behind Fuka's father creating all of the man-made demons including Desco and herself. The reason being that Fuka wanted a little sister who could help her take over the world. Having lost her motivation to continue fighting, she refuses Nemo's orders making him angry that he won't be able to use her to destroy the humans. While she does not appear in the main story after her defeat, a Malice version of her is Magichanged with Nemo during the final battle. DES X reappears during the final stage of the Fuka and Desco show, she claims that DES X is dead and she is now reborn as Earth X, Earth's Guardian God. DES X as Earth X noticably has a more lighter and calm voice similar to Desco's voice. She is the final boss of the Fuka and Desco Show and is recruited after defeating her. Personality DES X sees her creator as her father and is very obsessed with him. She killed Desco and his real daughter Fuka so she could have him all to herself. She was going to be used by Nemo to destroy the entire human race, but she rejected his orders on the count of her father being a human, and she didn't want to kill him. DES X is somewhat calm and collected, if a bit harsh, this façade soon fell however, when the party managed to beat her for the first time, forcing her to lose her temper and transform into a larger version of herself. After DES X is defeated the second time, and some time is allowed to pass, she is reborn as Earth X, the Earth's Guardian God. As Earth X, she is more benevolent and dedicated to protecting the Earth. Earth X seems to also have a lighter and a more calm mood than her previous self. Earth X also admits defeat easily compared to DES X who would not give up even being beaten twice in a row, much to the surprise of Emizel, Fuka, and Desco. Battle In battle, DES X has the Final Boss enemy class. She is a stronger version of Desco, having her first two unique skills and her Final Boss Setting and Mana Scarcity Evilites. She has high HP and Hit, followed by ATK, INT, DEF, and SPD. Her battle is fought in two phases. In the first phase, she is joined by two Professors and six Battle Suits. In the second phase, she is alone, but has turned into a giant monster with Desco's 3 Transformations Evility. In the final stage of the Fuka and Desco Show' final stage, Earth X is fought in her giant form, assisted by 4 Genociders (Tier 6 Androids) and 4 Force Jokers (Tier 6 Battle Suits), as well as standing on a large amount of enemy level up panels and a one turn detonation block, that will make her effectively Invincible the first turn of her battle. She also has 5 Fuka Bio-Roids that assist her in battle. DES X also appears as a DLC character. She can be unlocked as a playable character after the completion of the final chapter of the Fuka and Desco Show DLC. She has all of Desco's skills (minus Yog Sothoth) and Evilities, plus her own new unique Evility that increases her ATK by 40% when next to Fuka or Desco, and she can also Magichange into a sword (her unit description also lacks the joke in calling her magichange weapon 'that thing' like Desco, simply labeling it 'Sword' instead). Unlike Desco, DES X is treated as a regular unit rather than a flying unit. Gallery 04 Des X's Combo Face.jpg|Des X's Cut-in. Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 Non-player Characters Category:Final Bosses